


Malamig ang Paghihiganti

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Multi, WAKUMPAKE AT THIS POINT W A K U M P A K E, hay naku rini ikaw talaga may pakana nito 8)))), i have no idea what else to tag this as, mas madali noon sa tumblr
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagkatapos ng pagkamatay ng kaniyang mga kaibigan, unti-unting nawawala sa katinuan si Rusca. Hindi ito napapansin ng nakararami, at sa likod ng kaniyang masayang ngiti ay ang isang liham na katauhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrejaPatata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/gifts).



> Based on crejapasta‘s [post](http://crejapasta.tumblr.com/post/130144176569) inspired by tanginae‘s Dark!Rusca post. i stg i’m never doing this two-language thing again

Iyakin si Joven noong bata siya. Sa kaunting sakit, pumapatak na ang luha sa kaniyang mga mata. Sa kaunting hadlang, madali siyang sumuko.

Sa kahabaan ng taon, sa katagalan ng pagsasama sa pandidigma, sa mga mandirigma—natutunan niya rin ang pagtitimpi sa luha. Sa bawat patak, nasasayang sa dami ng patak ng dugo na nasasayang sa init ng labanan.

Ang tagal, bago niya ulit natutong umiyak.

“Joven,” dumating ang tahimik na boses ng isa sa mga magkapatid na Bernal—hindi na niya alam kung sino, hindi na inalam, nang sabihin sa kaniya ang isang ikinatatakutan niyang marinig simula nang makilala niya ang hukbong tapat hanggang kamatayan kay Heneral Luna.

“Yumao ang Heneral.”

Parang pader ng bahay sa tabing-ilog sa gitna ng baha, gumuho ang kaniyang mundo. Sumakit ang kamay niyang nabaril sa gulo ng parang sunog na kumakain sa kaibuturan ng kaniyang kaluluwa.

Hindi niya maalala kung anong nasabi niya, o kung may nasabi siya talaga. Ang naalala niya ang pagyakap ng dalawang pares ng braso, ang sakit ng kaniyang dibdib, ang init ng kaniyang mga mata, at—higit sa lahat—ang punit ng kaniyang lalamunan sa kaniyang pagsigaw ng kaniyang dalumhati.

Ang tagal nilang magkasamang tatlo sa katahimikan ng kubo. Naghintay ang mga magkapatid hanggang humina ang hagulgol ng binata, hanggang munting singhot at mahinang punas na lang ang natira sa lakas ng katawan niya. Basa ang uniporme nila, ngunit wala silang masabi. Lahat ng kanilang maisasabi, naubos sa luha na nanuyo sa pisngi ng binata.

“Si Paco rin.” Sinabi ni Jose ng parang bulong, nalunod sa pagtilaok ng manok sa labas.  

Bakit ganun, gusto niyang tanungin—isigaw, sa buong bayan, sa buwan na unti-unting nagpapaalam sa kanila, nabibigay-daan sa bukang-liwayway ng panibagong araw.

Ang kabalintunaan ng mga ganap, sa isip niya, ang sarap pagtawanan. Ang pamamaalam ng buwan, ang pagkamatay ng Heneral, at ng maalagang Paco—ang nagbigay-daan para sa bagong araw na dumating.

Sa gitna ng dilubyo ng kanyiang pighati, naalala ni Joven si Rusca. Walang balita sa kaniya.

“Si…” Paos ang boses niya, at malapit nang hindi niya mapansin ang pagbigay ni Manuel ng prasko ng inumin sa kaniya. “Si… Rusca?”

“Buhay pa, malamang.” Sagot ng nakakatatandang Bernal. “Hinuli siya, at tinanggalan ng ranggo.”

Parang dagok sa dibdib ang balita. “Wala bang… magagawa para sa… kaniya?”

“Wala.” Dumaan ang ugong ng karitela sa labas ng kubo. “Ngunit, makakalaya rin si Rusca. Balak nga naming balikan siya pagkalaya niya, pagkatapos naming ibalik ka sa siyudad.”

Sa mga salitang iyon, napalingon si Joven kay Jose. “… Bakit?”

“Mapanganib nang manatili sa batalyon namin.” Sagot ng sundalo. “Kung tumagal ka rito, tiyak kang mapapahamak, hindi lang ng mga Amerikano—”

Lumakas ang diin ni Manuel ng prasko sa maayos na kamay ni Joven. “Kundi ng kawpa nating mga kababayan.”

“H-hindi, hindi iyan—”

“Naniniwala kaming pinapatay ang Heneral, Joven. Nais naming maalis ka sa kapahamakan.” Nanlungkot ang mukha ni Manuel. “Iyon ang huling bilin sa amin ng Heneral. Sisiguraduhin naming iyon ay aming matutupad.”

Kung may luhang natira sa mga mata ni Joven, matatapon nanaman iyon muli.

“Naiintindihan ko.” Sagot niya.

Sinakay si Joven sa karitela ng isang magsasaka na may mga palay na nakakarga para maitago siya. Dinala siya hanggang sa bayan—sa bayang huling hantungan ng Heneral at ni Paco. Nanghihina siya nang makarating, ngunit nagpakatatag ang binata. Makakaraos rin siya—at tutulong siya hanggang sa dulo ng kaniyang kakayahan kay Rusca.

Hindi tumagal at nalaman niya na namatay rin ang magkapatid na Bernal. Nasa gitna ng pag-aaral sa pagsulat sa kabilang kamay si Joven nang malaman niya ang balita galing sa kasera ng dormitoryong kaniyang tinutuluyan. Yung sakit nang malaman niya ang balita sa pagkamatay ng Heneral, bumalik ng doblado, ngunit ngayon, hindi siya makaiyak. Tuyo pa rin ang luha niya.

Ikinagulat ng kasera ang reaksyon ng binata, at sinamahan siya hanggang tumigil ang pagsinok-sinok na paghinga niya, at humuglaw ang paghigpit ng kaniyang paghinga. Ang mala-ina niyang paghaplos sa kaniyang likod ay nakatulong kay Joven, ngunit sa kaunting pagkalma ng binata, naalala niya ang pagka-alaga ni Paco, at muli, bumalik ang sakit ng kaniyang dibdib, ng kaniyang sugat, at ng kaniyang mata.

Nagtagal silang magkasama, hanggang sa tuluyang kumalma si Joven. Nagpasalamat siya sa kasera, at pagkatapos niyang muling bigyan ng katiyakan ng kaniyang pagkabuti, umalis din ang matandang babae.

Nagdesisyon siyang lumabas sandali para luwagan ang kaniyang loob, huminga ng sariwang hangin, para kumalma. Naghanap siya ng sombrerong susuotin, at pagkalabas niya ng dormitoryo, naglakad siya sa kalsada. Hindi niya sinadya, ngunit tumigil siya sa isang panaderya—at naamoy ang nilulutong tinapay.

Naalala niya ang ensaymadang laging hilig ni Rusca. Madalang magkaroon ng matinong pagkain sa larangan ng digmaan, ngunit sa bawat pagkakataong nakukuha nilang makatustos muli, andiyan ang ensaymada ni Rusca.

Pumasok siya sa panaderya, salungat sa kaniyang kagustuhan, at bumili siya ng ensaymada— _dalawa_ , at nang maupo sa isang mesa sa gilid ng panaderya, hinanda niya ang isa pang ensaymada sa kabilang upuan.

Kumain siyang mag-isa. Sa unang kagat ng tinapay, wala siyang nalasahan. Nawala ang panlasa niya ng matatamis, sa kabila ng pagkahilig sa ganito.

Gusto niyang umiyak.

“Ang sakit.” Sinabi niya sa ensaymada niyang may-kagat. “Ang sakit mawalan ng kaibigan.”

Katahimikan ang sumagot sa kaniya—

—Hanggang sa may kumuha ng ensaymada sa kabila niya, at isang boses na hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan ang biglang nagsalita.

“Alam ko ‘yan.”

Lumingon ang binata, nanglalaki ang mata, at nakita niya ang nakangiting Rusca, nakasuot ng damit-sibilyan, ngumunguya ng parang walang trahedyang nangyari ng nakaraan.

“… Rusca.”

“Joven.” Nakangiti pa rin ang dating sundalo, at naupo sa upuan sa kabila ni Joven. “Parang hindi ka tumanda—pero mukhang puyat na puyat ka ah.” Tumawa siya. “Medyo tumaba ka ata.”

“Rusca.” Ang pangalan lang ng lalaking kaharap niya ang masabi ni Joven, at doon niya nalaman kung saan napunta lahat ng luha niya. Ginahawa ang biglang umapaw sa puso niya, tuwa na nagkita sila muli ni Rusca—umagos, umapaw, at tumapon mula sa kaniyang mga mata. “ _Rusca._ ”

Lumambot ang ngiti ni Rusca, at pati siya may kaunting luha sa gilid ng kaniyang mata.

“Joven.” Nanginig boses niya. “Tuwang-tuwa ako na… ligtas ka.”

Nanlambot sila pareho, and dumaloy ang luha nila lampas ng kanilang mga ngiti. Pinagtitignan sila habang sila’y nag-usap, hindi tungkol sa trahedya ng pagawakas ng buhay, ngunit tungkol sa paggunita ng mas maliligayang araw.

Sa pag-inom ni Joven ng kaniyang huling lagok ng kape, napagtanto niya na bumalik ang kaniyang panlasa—ang pait ng kape, napalakas ng tamis ng ensaymada. Parang namaga puso niya nang matapos silang kumain, at bago silang naghiwalay ni Rusca, kasama ng pangakong magkita muli, niyakap niya siya ng mahigpit.

“Maraming salamat, Rusca.” Wika niya, “Maraming, maraming salamat na buhay ka.”

“Ikaw rin.” Sagot ni Rusca. “Hanggang sa susunod, Joven. Baka nakawin ko ulit salamin mo ng parang dati.”

Sa halip na mainis katulad noon, tumawa lang si Joven. “Sige. Hihintayin kita.”

Naghiwalay sila sa pagtatapos ng takipsilim, at pagdating ng dilim ng gabi, umuwi si Joven ng nakangiti ng malaki, tuwang-tuwa na makatulog sa wakas ng mahimbing.

Sa kalye sa ilalim ng bintana ni Joven, tumayong mag-isa si Rusca, nakangiti rin, ngunit parang may basag sa ngiti ng labi niya.

Sa kaliwang kamay niya, may itak. Sa kanan, baril.

Ngayong natiyak niyang kahit si Joven man lang, ligtas, maaari na niyang umpisahan ang kaniyang mga plano.

Nakita niya sa dulo ng kalye, papasok ng isang eskinita, nakita niya ang isa sa mga sundalong bumaril kina Luna at Paco.

Lumaki ngiti niya, at habang nakapaa, sumunod siyang walang tunog papasok ng eskinita.

Ngayong gabi, sisiguraduhin niya—matutuloy na niya ang balak niyang paghihiganti.


	2. 2

Hindi mahirap pumatay, kung iisipin ni Rusca. Sa gitna ng labanan sa pagitan ng mga hukbo nila ng Heneral at Paco, at sa mga Amerikano—ano bang pinagkaiba sa pagpatay doon, sa pagpatay ngayon?

Malamig ang ihip ng hangin. Kung hindi lang siya sanay, siguro nanginig siya. Si Joven, siguro, kung kasama niya ngayon, malalamigan. Bibigay niya yung kumot na suot niya sana.

Pero wala si Joven, at wala siyang suot. Ganyan lang talaga ang katotohanan ng buhay.

Sa kaniyang paanan, nangisay yung sundalong duguan sa dami ng taga at tama ng bala sa kaniyang katawan. Parang uod siyang nagtangkang gumapang paalis sa kaniya, at napatawa si Rusca sa kawalang-kaya niyang istura.

“May laban ka pa pala sa iyo,” ang ngiti niya’y matamis, kasing liwanag ng tanghaling araw, parang walang namamatay sa kaniyang paanan. “Akala ko pa naman wala kang halos lakas ng loob—lalo na’t nagawa mo yung parang  _ganito_.”

Tinapakan niya ang sundalo—hindi niya nga alam yung pangalan ng lalaki sa ilalim niya—at dumaloy ang dugo niya mula sa mga sugat dahil sa pagtapak ni Rusca kasabay ng kadiring tunog. Napatawa siya doon ulit, at banayad niyang dinaan ang gilid ng itak niya sa pisngi ng lalaki. Napatigil siya sandali, nagkukunwaring nag-iisip habang tinatapik niya ang kaniyang baba, habang tinangka ng kaniyang biktima na sumigaw.

Ngunit hindi. Hindi kaya ng isang pipi na magsalita.

Hawak ang dila ng lalaki sa kaniyang kamay, pumito siya ng isang kantang narinig nila ni Joven sa panaderya nung nag-uusap sila.

“Alam mo, sayang talaga hindi ako masyadong magaling kumanta.” Binato-bato niya ang dila sa kaniyang kamay, sinasalo nang parang walang pakialam kung malalaglag niya ito. “Pero alam mo kung sino yung magaling? Si Paco. Maniniwala ka ba dun? Ayaw niyang aminin pero—” humagikgik siya ng sandali. “Habang naliligo siya, rinig na rinig kaya kanta niya. Nakakatuwa. Pati nga si Heneral kinakantyawan siya para lang kumanta sa mga gabing matahimik.”

Sinipa niya yung lupa, at may alabong pumasok sa mga sugat ng sundalong nasa lapag.

“Ay. Siguro ang sakit niyan.” Ngiti ni Rusca. “Parang yung pinagdaanan ni Heneral, diba? Alam mo siguro iyon. Andun ka, diba?”

Walang sagot, siyempre, pero hindi niya naman inaasahang sumagot ang sundalo.

“Gusto kong marinig ulit pagkanta ni Paco. Ang saya-saya ko noon.”

Naglakad siya sandali para harapin ang buwan, buong-buo at bilog na bilog, at kay liwanag. “Nakakatuwa. Ang ganda ng buwan ngayon.”

Lumingon siya sa naghihingalong sundalo sa lapag. “Sayang. Ito na ang huling beses mo siyang makikita.”

Tinutukan niya ng baril ang ulo ng sundalo, at binaril niyang walang kislot.

Lumipas ang isang matagal na sandali ng katahimikan bago nagsalita muli si Rusca.

“Ahh, hay naku.” Reklamo niya, “Ang kalat naman nitong gagong ito, ‘tang ina.” Ngumuso siya, at tinignan niya ang kaniyang katawang duguan. “Sus, o, ayan,” sinundot niya ang ulo ng bangkay gamit ang hinlalaki ng paa. “Kailangan ko nang maligo. Kung nakita ‘to ni Joven, siguro magwawala ‘yon!”

Tumawa siya ng sandali, at iniling ang kaniyang ulo. “Ah, pero siguro iuwi muna kita.”

Hinawakan niya ang bangkay sa mga kamay, at unti-unting kinaladkad palayo.

Bumalik din siya maya-maya para ibaon ang dugo sa lupa, at habang humihingig, ay bumaba sa malapit na ilog para mag-linis ng kaniyang katawan. Habang naliligo, humikab siya, at hinawakan niya ang kaniyang sikmura. “Eh, sus. Antok na nga ako, gutom pa.”

Binilisan niyang tapusin ang pagliligo, bago siya nagpatuyo gamit ng kumot na dala niya. Nagbihis siya muli, at nagsimulang bumalik sa bayan, kung saan, malamang, bukas pa may makakakita ng kaniyang regalo sa Palasyo.

“Ah, isa-isang hakbang lang ‘yan.” Wika niya sa sarili niyang nakangiti, at dumaan muna sa panaderya para magpasasa sa isa pang ensaymada. “Baka bukas, gulatin ko ulit si Joven. Ano bang ginagawa ng batang iyon sa mga araw na ito?”

Nakauwi siya sa kaniyang tinutuluyan bago mag-umpisa ang bukang liwayway.

* * *

Nagising si Mabini hindi sa tilaok ng tandang, kundi sa tunog ng sigaw ng isang babae. Bigla siyang dumilat, at muntik nang mahulog sa kaniyang higaan kundi lang niya agarang nasalo ang kaniyang sarili.

“Ano—” Hirap siyang maupo, pero pinilit niya, at nang makadungaw sa bintana, halos mapatigil ang kaniyang puso sa pagkabigla.

May bangkay, duguan at tadtad ng bala at sugat, na iniwanan sa labas ng Palasyo. Galing sa bintana niya, nakita ni Mabini ang mga sundalong nagsilabasan mula sa Palasyo para lagyan ng kordon paikot ng gusali.

Agad ding pinilit niya ang sarili niyang kumalma, humihingang malalim para umalis ang takot at gulat sa dibdib niya, habang naglabasan na rin ang mga opisyal upang tignan ang bangkay.

Si Aguinaldo ang huling lumabas sa Palasyo, hindi nakatingin sa bangkay, kundi sa kaniyang nakatangaw sa bintana. Sa isang tingin, alam niyang sinisiguro ng Presidente ang kaniyang kalagayan, at ang simpleng pagtango lang ng ulo ang kaniyang sagot. Sapat na sa Presidente ang sagot niya, at bumalik na ang pansin niya sa mga naguusap-usap na mga opisyal ng gabinete at mga naguumpisa nang magsiyasat na mga sundalo.

Mamaya, malalaman rin ni Mabini kung anong nangyari, ngunit may hinala na siya.

“Nakabalik na rin ang huling matapat na kaibigan.” Wika niya, at lumingon upang makita ang mga papasok na alalay niya. “Magandang umaga.”

“Ginoo, ano sa tingin mo ang nangyari sa labas?” tanong ng isang ginong habang pinapasok ang duyan ni Mabini.

“Ganti ng tadhana.” Sagot niya, at nang tignan nang hindi maintindihan, iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Hinala lamang. Hangga’t hindi nating nalalaman kung anong talagang nangyari, hindi natin malalaman ang katotohanan.”

“Handa na po ang duyan, ginoo.”

“Ah, salamat.” Sabay ng kaunting ngiwi, tinulungan nilang makasakay si Mabini sa duyan upang umpisahan niya ang paghahanda sa araw niya. “Pagkatapos ng paghahanda natin dito, nais kong makausap si Senor Presidente.”

“Opo, Ginoong Mabini.”

Kailangan niyang malaman kung sino ang sundalong patay na iyan sa labas ng Palasyo. Kung malaman niya kung siya nga ang hinihinalaan niya—

Magiging mahirap nang sabihin kung ano ang tama at mali, at maaaring makakarating siya sa hangganan ng kaniyang kakayahang magtago ng malinaw na nakikita.

Napangiti siya na lang ng kaunti, nakatago sa likod ng panyong itinakip niya sa kaniyang bibig sa gitna ng ubo.

Kung kaya ni Aguinaldo na magbulag-bulagan, kakayanin din niya.

* * *

Naglalakad ang binata nang biglang may nagtakip ng kamay sa mga mata niya.

“Magandang umaga, Joven!”

“Rusca!”

Inalis niya ang mga kamay sa mata niya, ngiting laki muli sa pakiramdam ng pagkawala ng kaniyang salamin. Natawa ang binata, at tinangka niyang abutin ang kaniyang salamin mula sa nakataas na kamay ni Rusca. “Ibalik mo ‘yan!”

“Libre ka muna ng almusal.” Kinindatan niya si Joven, at tinawanan lang siya ng binata. “Totoo, hoy. Kain tayo.”

“Nakakain na kaya ako.” Sagot ni Joven, at sabay binawi niya ang kaniyang salamin mula sa dating sundalo. “Ikaw na lang yata ang hindi.”

“Nakakain na rin kaya ako.” Ngiti ni Rusca, “Ngunit—gutom pa rin ako. Kaninang madaling araw pa ako kumain e.”

“Bakit naman?” biglang alala si Joven, at nagkibit ng balikat si Rusca.

“Hindi ako makatulog.”

Nanlupaypay si Joven, ngunit ngumiti muli si Rusca.

“Ah, basta. Lakad ulit tayo. Gusto kong makita kung anong ginagawa mo.”

“… Sige.”

Naglakad sila sa comportableng katahimikan, nakikinig lang sa tunog ng paggising ng bayan sa umaga. Tumitilaok ang mga manok, nag-uunga ang mga kambing at baka, at sa paligid nila, ang pagbati ng magandang umaga ng kanilang mga kababayan.

Napatigil si Joven.

“Joven?” tanong ni Rusca. “Bakit?”

“Naririnig mo ba ang pinag-uusapan nila?” tanong ng binata, at pati si Rusca tumigil upang makinig.

“…  _patay sa harap ng Palasyo…_ ”

“… _Tadtad ng bala…_ ”

“…  _pati si Senor Presidente andun!_ ”

Nagtinginan ang dalawang magkaibigan, at sabay na nagmadaling makarating sa Palasyo ng Presidente. Nang makarating sila, nakita nila ang kordon na itinayo, ngunit hindi pa rin natago sa kanila ang bangkay na nakahilata sa may hagdan, duguan, tadtad ng bala at saksak.

Namutla si Joven, at kumapit siya sa braso ni Rusca.

“Rusca…”

“Joven, kain na lang tayo.”

Tango lang ang sagot ni Joven, at hinay-hinay na inakay ni Rusca ang binata paalis sa lugar.

Mula sa bintana, pinanood sila ni Mabini, bago na matahimik nang balikan ang pansin sa ginagawang sulat.


	3. 3

Tumuloy-tuloy ang serye ng pagpatay sa bayan, ngunit iba-iba ang mga lugar kung saan sila iniwan. Sa mga araw na sumunod pagkatapos ng naunang bangkay, may isa-isang bangkay na naglitawan sa harap ng simbahan, harap ng mga bahay ng mga miyembro ng gabinete, at sa bungad mismo ng lungsod.

Sa pagdaan ng mga araw, unti-unting tumitindi ang takot ni Joven. Unti-unti ring pahuli ng pahuli ang pananatili ni Rusca sa tabi niya, hanggang sa halos sa dormitoryo na ng binata siya namalagi.

“’Wag kang mag-alala, Joven.” Wika niya ng isang gabi, habang pinapanood ang pagpapatrolya ng mga sundalo sa mga lansangan. “Andiyan naman ang mga tanod.”

“E Rusca, mga sundalo ang pinapatay.” Sagot ng binatang nasa kama na. “Paano kung nag-iba ang kagustuhan ng salarin? Paano kung pati mga—”

“Joven,” Ngiti ni Rusca, at lumayo siya sa bintana para maupo sa isang silya sa tabi ng kama ng binata. “Andito ako para sa iyo, ‘wag kang mag-alala.” Kinurot niya ang ilong ng binata, at tumawa sa reaksyon nito. “Tinanggalan man nila ako ng ranggo, eh—marunong pa rin akong lumaban.”

“Ayaw ko namang ikaw rin mamatay, Rusca.” Sagot niya ng mahina. “Ayaw kong maiwanang mag-isa.”

Doon napatigil si Rusca, at nanlambot ang kaniyang ngiti. “Alam ko ‘yan.”

Tinignan siya ni Joven ng matagal, at pagkalipas ng matagal ng katahimikan, nagsalita siya muli.

“May tinatago ka ba sa akin, Rusca?”

Napatigil doon ang dating sundalo, at nanahimik silang pareho.

Matagal bago nakasagot si Rusca. “… Oo.”

“Marami ba?”

“Oo.”

Walang ibang masabi si Rusca, hinding-hindi niya masasabi kay Joven—kay musmos at kay dalisay ang puso, ang isip. Ayaw niyang madungisan ang kalinisan ng binatang—hindi, ng  _batang_  ito. Hindi  _tama_  na makasama siya sa mundo niyang madugo, mundo niyang madilim at puno ng hinagpis.

Tumago ang ulo ni Joven sa pagkakaunawa.

“Kung bumigat masyado ang pasan mo, Rusca, andito ako para tulungan ka.”

Nagulat ang nakatatanda. “Hindi… mo tatanungin kung anong tinatago ko?”

“Hindi na.” Iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Ang nais mo lang ipamahagi sa akin ang aking pagtutuunan ng usisa. Iginagalang ko ang iyong mga lihim.”

Napatulala si Rusca ng sandali, at bigla siyang natawa. Nag-alala si Joven, ngunit inunahan na siya ni Rusca sa pagsalita.

“Nagkamali ako sa iyo, Joven.” Ngiti niya. “Hindi ka na bata.”

Hindi na bata itong kaharap niya. Kaya na niyang unawaan ang kaniyang kalagayan, kahit na wala pa siyang nasasabi. Kay tagal ng haba ng isang taon, ngunit ang ikli rin ng mga araw.

“Matagal na, Rusca.” Sagot ng binata. “Hindi na ako bata, noon pa mang nag-umpisa ang giyerang ito.”

“Oo nga.” Tango niya. “Patawarin mo na ako.”

“Lagi naman.” Ngiti ni Joven. “Magandang gabi, Rusca.”

“Magandang gabi.” Sagot niya, at tumayo siya. “Tandaan mo, Joven. Hinding-hindi kita pababayaang mapahamak. Isinusumpa ko iyan sa ngalan ng Heneral at nila Paco, Jose at Manuel.”

Kinawayan ni Joven siya sa kaniyang paglabas, at pagsara ni Rusca ng pinto, nawala ang kaniyang ngiti.

“Sa tingin mo, Joven,” bulong niya sa nakasarang pinto, “Kapag nalaman mo yung mga pinaggagawa ko, ay papatawarin mo pa rin ako?”

* * *

“Naka-apat na tao na tayo, Senyor Presidente.” Wika ni Mabini. Ang kaniyang boses ay katulad ng lagi—malamig, tahas, ngunit alam ni Aguinaldo na may nakalihim na tono pa sa boses ng kaniyang pangalawang Pangulo. “Tila ang mga pagsisikap ng hukbo ay hindi sapat para matapos na itong sakuna.”

“Maaari bang hingian kita ng palagay kung paano matuos ito?” sagot ng Presidente, bago niya ubusin ang laman ng kaniyang baso ng tubig. Tuloy niya ng tahimik, “Pole—”

“Senyor Presidente, tayo’y nagtatrabaho.” Singit ni Mabini, at nagbuntong-hininga si Aguinaldo.

“Mabini.” Sinubukan niya muli, at walang palag ang kaniyang kasama. “Hanggang ngayon, wala pa rin tayong palagay kung sino ang may kagagawan ng mga ito. Ni walang pinaghihinalaan, walang motibo.”

“Ngunit lahat ng namatay ay magkakunektado.” Sagot ni Mabini. “Hindi ba, Senyor Presidente?”

“Wala talagang makakatakas sa pagmamasid mo.” Natawa si Aguinaldo ng sandali, at sumimangot si Mabini.

“Hindi kaaya-aya ang pagtatago ng mga bagay sa akin, Senyor Presidente.”

“Ang nais ko lamang ay ang malaman mo iyan mula sa iba, at parang…” tumigil siya ng sandali, at tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Mabini. “… At parang nawawala na kasi ang tiwala mo sa akin.”

Nanahimik sila pareho sa loob ng katahimikan ng silid bago nagsalita muli si Mabini.

“Miong.” Halos bulong ang boses niya. “May tiwala pa rin ako sa iyo.”

Lasang lason ang kasinungalingan kumpara sa ngiti na sukli ni Aguinaldo sa kaniya. Hindi na nila muli pinag-usapan ang mga patay, at tinuloy nila ang pag-atupag ng pansin sa mga batas na kailangang baguhin, at iba pang mga abal ukol sa bayan.

Sa kaniyang sarili, lalo lang lumakas ang hinala ni Mabini ukol sa mga pagpatay. Alam na niya ngayon na hindi ito pagpatay ng isang lunatikong walang pinipili. Hindi ito pagpatay para sa katuwaan lamang, hindi rin ito panakot ng mga kaaway.

Katulad sa pagkamatay ni Antonio Luna, ito ay ginawa ng kababayan. Isang kababayang galit na galit sa mga pangyayari, isang kababayang may alam sa katotohanan ng lahat ng nangyari sa araw na iyon nang mamatay ang nag-iisang tunay na heneral ng Pilipinas.

Nabasa niya ang mga ulat ukol sa pagkamatay ng Heneral. Mahigit 40 na tama ng bala at taga ng itak. Hindi malayo sa ganiyan ang nangyari sa mga namatay, at alam niya na alam din iyon ni Aguinaldo.

“Totoo nga.” Wika niya sa sarili niya, nang maiwanang mag-isa sa silid ni Aguinaldo ng sandali. “Totoo ngang may kinalaman ka rito, Miong.”

Ang laki ng pagkakamali niyang maniwala sa mga sabi-sabi. Katangahan ang may dahilan sa parang bulag niyang pagsang-ayon sa mga halatang tinatago sa kaniya. Ang tagal na nga niyang sinasabi sa sarili niya na hindi tama na magpadala sa damdamin, sa gustong paniwalaan kaysa sa  _dapat_  na paniwalaan.

May isa na lang na bagay ang kailangan niyang gawin, ngunit ngayon ang hindi tamang panahon para gawin ito. Malapit na ang panahon, at pagdating noon, kailangan na niyang mamili kung kanino sa papanig.

Sa taong nagkasala, o sa taong pinagkasalaan?

* * *

“Hatinggabi nanaman muli, oras na para mamaalam.”

Naupo si Rusca sa gitna ng dalawang sundalong nangignisay sa lupa. “Alam ninyo, natatakot na si Joven sa mga pinaggagawa ko. Sana matapos na ‘to ng mabilis, pero kasi ang dami ninyo, punyeta.” Iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Tapos yung mga gabinete pa. Yung kapitan ninyo.”

Sa pagbanggit niya ng mga tauhang iyon, lumakas pa lalo ang pagpiglas ng dalawang sundalo. Kumunot ang noo ni Rusca, at binaril niya pareho sa binti.

“Utang na loob, kayong dalawa—hindi na kayo makakaligtas.”

Nagbuntung-hininga siya, at hinigaan niya ang isa. Pinatong naman niya ang paa niya doon sa isa pa, at tumingin ulit sa buwan, ngayo’y palapit nang lumiit. “Nakakalungkot na paliit na ang buwan. Parang talagang namamaalam na sila sa akin.”

May bahagyang maikling panahon ng katahimikan, bago tumayo na muli si Rusca.

“Eh paano na ‘yan,” wika niya, habang sinusundot ang tagiliran ng isang katawan. “Patay na pala kayo pareho.”

Bahagyang naiinis, dahan-dahan niyang inumpisahan ang paglipat ng mga katawan sa kanilang bagong puwesto. Ngayong gabi, balak niya sa Palasyo ulit—ang tagal na noong nanggulat siya sa Presidente, at parang mas masaya naman yatang manggulo doon kaysa sa kung saan-saan.

Medyo natatawa niyang napansin na tulog na ang isang guwardya na nagpapatrolya sa gilid ng Palasyo.

“Pinapadali niyo naman trabaho ko, sus.” Hagikgik niya, at dahan-dahang nilagay niya ang bangkay sa tabi mismo ng natutulog na sundalo sa upuan. “Sarap naman ng tulog nito.”

Nang balikan niya ang isa pang bangkay, may napansin siyang mga bagong bakas ng paa sa lupa, papunta sa kung saan niya iniwanan ang isa pang bangkay. Nanlaki ang kaniyang mga mata, at agaran siyang tumakbo paupunta sa katawan—at napatigil bigla.

“Sabi ko na nga ba.” Wika ng binatang nakatayo sa tabi ng bangkay ng malungkot. “May hinala ako na ikaw ang salarin.”

“… Joven.”

Tumalikod ang binata upang harapin siya, umiiyak nanaman.

“Rusca, tama ka nga. Bata pa lang ako.” Wika ng binata, at kahit gusto ni Rusca na patahimikin siya, punasan ang mga luha ni Joven, hindi siya makagalaw sa pagkabigla. “Ang—ang bata, hindi alam tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay, katulad ng pagkawala ng matatalik na kaibigan, katulad ng tunay na dalamhati—”

“Joven, huwag—”

“Rusca. Hindi alam ng bata ang pinagkaiba ng mali at tama.” Biglang sabi ni Joven. “Naniniwala akong mali ang pagpatay, pero—pero—” Napaluhod si Joven, at doon lang nahanap ni Rusca ang lakas para lapitan ang binata. Lumuhod din Rusca at muntik na niyang hawakan siya sa balikat, kundi lang siya biglang napatigil.

Ang dumi niya. Hindi siya karapat-dapat na humawak sa binata.

“Joven.”

“Pero bakit sang-ayon ako rito? Bakit tama lang sa akin na mamatay siya? Bakit na makatarungan ang pagkamatay niya, dahil sa namatay din ang Heneral?”

“Joven… hindi ko rin alam.” Sagot ni Rusca. “Tunay na hindi ko na rin nauunawaan kung bakit.”

Tinignan siya ni Joven at nagbuntong-hininga ang binata.

“… Pareho pala tayong bata.”

“Oo, Joven.” Sagot ni Rusca. “Nawala lang kasi yung mga taga-turo ko ng kung anong tama at mali.”

“Ako rin.”

Nanahimik sila ng matagal, bago nagsalita muli si Joven.

“Rusca. Ngayong gabi, naglakad lang ako dahil nagkabangungot ako.” Wika niya. “Natakot ako, at hinanap kita upang mag-usap para kumalma ako. Wala akong nakita dito sa tapat ng tulay patungong hilaga, at hindi ko nakita ang mamamatay-taong nagkakalat ng bangkay sa lungsod.”

“Joven…”

“Nagkita tayo sa tinutuluyan mo, diba?” tuloy niya, “At doon ako nakatulog ngayong gabi.”

“… Oo, tama ka. Kumain pa nga tayo e, at sinabihan kitang huminay-hinay sa kain. Para kang tumataba.” Tuloy ni Rusca, at doon, sa wakas, napatawa niya ang binata.

“Oo nga.” Tango ni Joven. “O, mauna na ako sa tinutuluyan mo, o tutulungan kita rito?”

“Ako na.” Sagot ni Rusca, at kasabay ng kaway, umalis si Joven. Hinintay ni Rusca hanggang mawala ang binata bago manlupaypay sa tabi ng bangkay sa lapag.

“Salamat, Joven. Salamat talaga.”


	4. 4

“May namatay nanaman. Dalawa.”

Hindi na kailangang makita pa ni Aguinaldo ang mukha ni Mabini para malaman na hindi ito natutuwa sa mga ganap.

“Alam ko.”

“Isa-isang namamatay ang brigada ng Kawit, Senyor Presidente. Mga kawal mong matatapat sa iyo hanggang sa huli.”

Nagbuntung-hininga ang Presidente, at sa wakas, humarap siyang mabigat ang loob sa simangot ni Mabini. Sumilip siya sa pinto, sa mga bintana, at nang sigurado siyang walang ibang taong makakarinig, ay wika niya, “Pole, nalulumbay rin ako sa pagkawala nila.”

“Walang kinalaman ang lumbay sa pamamalakad ng seguridad ng mga tauhan mo.”

“Saan nagpunta ang puso mo?” tanong niya bigla, at napatigil si Mabini sa biglang tanong ni Aguinaldo. “Alam kong hindi ka palakaibigan at tahimik ka—ngunit,” napatigil siya upang mamili ang dapat na sabihin. “… Sa mga araw na ito, parang nawawala na pati ang pinagsamahan nating dalawa.”

“Senyor Presidente—”

“Tawagan mo ako ng aking pangalan. Wala namang makakarinig.” Siningitan siya ni Aguinaldo, at nanahimik si Mabini. “Pole.” Diin niya.

“… Miong.” Sagot ni Mabining pabuntong-hininga. “Hindi akong walang-damdamin.”

“Edi bakit parang ang lamig mo sa akin? Hindi ba tayo—” napatigil ang Presidente, at nagtinginan silang malaki ang mata.

“… Hindi tayo ano, Emilio.” Hindi siya tanong, hindi rin siya pahayag. Hamon siya, hamon na kailangang niyang sagutin at harapin sa harap ng matalas na pagtingin ng kaniyang pangalawang pangulo.

Nilunok niya ang nais niyang sagutin.

“… Magkaibigan.”

Tinignan siya ni Mabini, at doon niya napagtanto na mali ang sinagot ninya.

“Teka, Pole—”

“Hindi po, Senyor Presidente.” Sagot ni Mabini. “Tayo’y mga pinuno ng isang bansa. May pananagutan tayo sa kalagayan ng hindi lang ng bansa, kundi sa kalagayan ng mga mamamayan nito.”

Hindi niya alam kung paanong matama ang kaniyang pagkakamali. Nais nang magmura doon at doon din ni Aguinaldo, ngunit hindi kay Mabini, kundi sa kaniyang sarili. Dalawa na ang mali niya, at kung wala pa siyang magagawa, baka—

“Senyor Presidente.” Wika muli ni Mabini. “Iminumungkahi kong paigtingin ang pagpapatrolya ng mga sundalo, at siyasating mabuti ang buong lungsod. Maaaring na sa kadulu-duluhan ng lungsod ang may salarin. Pansinin na mabuti na walang malaking bakas ng dugo ang lupa sa ilalim ng mga biktima at sila mismo ay duming-dumi ng lupa. Sa ibang lugar sila pinatay.”

Nanahimik siya, at tumagal ang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

“Ngunit—” wika muli ni Mabini. “Alam kong hindi mo papakinggan payo ko.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Aguinaldo, ngunit tinuloy niya: “Hindi naman ako bihasa sa taktikang pangmilitar, o sa paglutas ng mga kriminal na kaso ng katulad nito.”

“Hindi sa ganun.”

“Edi ano po.” Hindi nanaman tanong. “Ano ba ang silbi ko sa iyo rito.”

Doon, hindi na siya masagot ni Aguinaldo. Nagbuntung-hininga ang Presidente, at malumanay ninyang hinawakan ang pulso ni Mabini. Tahimik niyang nadama ang mahinang tibok ng puso niya.

Kung maaari lang na ganito na lang sila lagi; tahimik na may kapwa-unawang singtamis ng simoy ng hangin sa hardin ng bulaklak, ngunit—nagwakas na ang magagandang araw ng mga rosas.

Mabilis na hinila palayo ni Mabini ang kamay niya.

“Maniwala ka sa akin kapag sinasabi kong kailangang-kailangan kita.” Wika niyang mahina.

Gusto niyang maniwala, sabi ng puso niya.

Hindi na niya dapat asahan, sabi ng isip niya.

Hindi na lang siya sumagot, at alam ni Mabini na hindi iyon ang sagot na hinahanap niya.

May kulang sa ngiting sinagot ni Aguinaldo sa katahimikan niya, at binalikan nila ang mga papeles na nasa mesa ng tahimik, hindi tulad dati na maginawang tahimik, kundi tensyonadong katahimikang pareho nilang ninanais na sirain.

* * *

Dumaan ang ilang araw nang walang insidente—walang pinatay si Rusca sa alalang baka hindi na siya lapitan pa ni Joven.

Ngayong araw, magkasama sila muli, nag-aaral ng magkasama kung paanong magsulat gamit ng kaliwang kamay, nang nagsalita bigla si Joven.

“Tapos ka na ba?” tanong niya, at tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Rusca.

“Hindi pa, ang pangit pa rin ng sulat ko, tignan mo o.”

“Tapos ka na bang maghiganti?”

Napatigil si Rusca, at nanlupaypay siya.

“Hindi pa.”

“Kailan ka matatapos?”

“Malapit na, ipinangangako ko sa iyo.”

Tinignan siya ni Joven, at kinagat ng binata ang kaniyang labi sa pag-iisip.

“Maniwala ka.” Diin ni Rusca.

“Nais ko sanang matapos na itong paghihiganti mo, Rusca, sa lalong madaling panahon.” Sagot ni Joven. “Hindi tama ang ginagawa mo, at nakakabagabag sa isip.”

“Alam ko, ngunit…” tumingin si Rusca sa labas, kung saan sa kalye sa ilalim nila, may nagpapatrolya kahit na sa init ng araw. “ _Kailangan_ nilang magbayad.”

“Kung ganyan ang balak mo, hindi ba pati ang buong pamunuan ng bansa kasama diyan?” tanong niya, “Paano na iyan?”

Sa katotohanan, hindi pa niya naisip kung gaano kalayo nga ba niya dadalhin ang kaniyang balak. Hanggang mga gabinete? Ang presidente?

“Paano na ang bansang walang pinuno?”

Paano nga ba?

“Magagawan ko iyan ng paraan, Joven. Huwag kang mag-alala.” Sagot niya. “Tatapusin ko rin ito. Manalig ka.”

Hinawakan niya balikat ni Joven. “Maniwala ka sa akin.”

“Oo, Rusca. Naniniwala ako sa iyo.” Sagot ng binata. “Alam kong alam mo ang kadulu-duluhan ng kakayahan mo.”

Nginitian siya ni Rusca, ngunit alam nilang pareho na hindi iyon totoo.

Gayon pa man, naniniwala pa rin si Joven. Sana, si Rusca rin.

* * *

“Nakita mo ba yung malapit sa tulay?”

“Oo, pero hindi ko alam kung kailangang sabihin eh.”

“Dugo ‘yun, ‘Dong! Alam mo naman amoy ‘nun, kahit ‘di tayo sundalo.”

“Eh hindi na siya pula, saka malay mo, hindi naman kunektado sa kaso.”

“ _Kahit na_.”

“Noel, ano ka ba—”

“Noel? Andong?” Wika ni Mabini bigla. “Anong nangbabahala sa inyo?”

Napatigil ang dalawang alalay, gulat sa biglang pagsalita ng kanilang karga.

“Ah, Ginoo, kasi po…”

“May nakita po si Andong kahapon sa may tulay, Ginoong Mabini.”

“Andun ka rin, Noel!”

“Mga ginoo,” Wika ni Mabini, “Sumasakit ang ulo ko sa alog ng duyan.”

“Ah, pasensya na po!”

Bumalik ang dalang ng lakad nila pabalik sa opisina ng Presidente.

“Ano itong nakita ninyong dugo?” Tanong ni Mabini.

“Ah, kasi po may nahanap kaming nakabaon na patse ng lupa na parang may tuyong dugo sa may tulay patungong hilagang bayan.” Sagot ni Noel. “Andun pa naman po siya, tinago namin ulit ni ‘Dong, kasi po baka paghinalaan kami.”

“Ah.”

“Ginoo?”

“Mamaya na natin pag-usapan ito. Parating na ang Senyor Presidente.”

“Opo, ginoo. Babalikan ka po namin mamayang gabi para sunduin.”

Tumango si Mabini, at pagkatapos nilang lipatin si Mabini sa kaniyang silya, umalis ang dalawa niyang alalay, kasabay ng pagpasok ni Aguinaldo sa silid. Walang kibo si Mabini sa munting bati ni Aguinado, at nahiya siya ng bahagi habang naupo sa kaniyang mesa.

Nagtrabaho silang tahimik ng parang patay.

Tumuloy ang kanilang katahimikan hanggang nag-umpisa na ang takipsilim.

“Nais ko pong maglibot sa labas mamayang pagkatapos ng hapunan.”

Napatigil si Aguinaldo sa gitna ng pag-inom ng tubig sa gulat. Hindi na siya kinakausap ni Mabini maliban kung tungkol sa trabaho, pagkatapos ng mapaminsalang pag-uusap nila noong nakaraang mga araw. Natapon ang kaniyang tubig sa pantalon nila at napasigaw siya sa pagkabigla.

Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ng pangalawang pangulo, at bigla siyang lumingon kay Mabini na nagtatago ng maliit na ngiti sa likod ng kaniyang kamao.

“… Mabini.”

“Sinabihan po ako ni Heneral Mascardo na kailangan ko raw na magpaalam muna sa iyo, bago umalis, Senyor Presidente.” Tuloy niya, “Alam kong sa mga nakaraang mga araw, walang insidente ng pagpatay, kaya ngayon kong piniling maglibot muna sandali.”

“Sandali lang, maglilibot ka?”

“Kasama ko po sina Noel at Andong. Yung dalawang alalay ko…?”

Tinaas ni Aguinaldo ang kamay niya upang patigilin si Mabini. “Sandali lang. Maglilibot ka? Mamayang gabi?”

“… Opo.” Lumaki ng bahagya ang ngiti ni Mabini, at sa unang pagkakataon, ninais niya na hindi nakangiti ang lumpo.

“Hin-hindi. Hindi maaari. Mapanganib sa labas.”

“Wala akong kailangang katakutan, Senyor Presidente.” Sagot ni Mabini. “Alam nating pareho na wala akong kasalanan,” doon nabigla si Aguinaldo, “Sa gayon, walang magiging abala—mapanganib man o hindi—sa aking paglibot.”

Gago ka ba, gusto niyang sigawan si Mabini, tiyak na may mangyayari!

Nagtimpi si Aguinaldo, at iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo.

“Hindi talaga kitang mahihimok na hindi gawin iyon, ano?”

“Hindi po.”

Nakakainis minsan ang katigasan ng ulo ni Mabini, ngunit alam niya ganun din siya.

(Isa nga iyon sa mga dahilan kung bakit gustong-gusto niya siya.)

“Kung sa ganun, papayag ako—ngunit.” Napatigil siya sa pagkawala ng ngiti ni Mabini, at napagtanto niya ang pagnanais niyang maipabalik iyon sa mukha ni Mabini. “May ilan akong kundisyon.”

“… Ano po iyon, Senyor Presidente?”

Hindi pa rin siyang tinatawagan ng kaniyang pangalan.

“Sasamahan ka ng mga kawal ko.”

“Ano?” nawala ang kalmadong itsura ni Mabini, “Senyor Presidente—”

“Hindi kita papayagang maglibot nang walang kasamang sundalo.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo. “Mapanganib ang mga lansangan pagtakip ng dilim. Ayaw kitang masaktan.”

Nag-atubili si Mabini. Halatang hindi iyon ang sagot na inaasahan niya.

“Ipapasama ko sa iyo si Kapitan Janolino, at ang natitirang dalawang kawal niya.” Tuloy ni Aguinaldo. “Pauwiin mo na sina Noel at si Andong. Sila na ang sasama sa iyo.”

“Senyor Presidente—”

“Mabini.”

Nagtitigan sila, at naghunusdili si Mabini.

“Naiintindihan ko po, Senyor Presidente.” Sagot niya, at ayaw niyang tignan siya sa kaniyang mata.

Nanahimik sila ng sandali, at kinamot ni Aguinaldo ang likod ng kaniyang leeg. “Pole.”

“… Miyong.”

Parang tumalon ang dibdib ni Aguinaldo.

“Ayaw kong mapahamak ka. Iyon lang naman ang nais ko. Kung maaari nga, ako na lang ang sasama sa iyo, ngunit…”

“May pananagutan ka rito sa Palasyo.” Tinapos ni Mabini ang pangungusap niya.

“Pole, kay tagal kong ninais na marinig muli ang pangalan ko mula sa mga labi mo.” Ipinagtapat ni Aguinaldo. “Ano ba ang nangyari?”

“Sa iyo, sa akin, o sa atin?”

“… Sa lahat.”

“Maraming bagay, Emilio.”

Buong pangalan. Ginagamit niya lang iyon kapag—

“Sabi ko na nga ba—nagpapakamatay ka ba, Apolinario?” Nagtaas siya ng tono, ngunit talagang hinding-hindi niya papayagang mawala sa kaniya si Mabini. “Huwag mong sabihing—”

“May titignan lang ako, Emilio. Huwag kang mag-alala.” Ngayon, si Mabini naman ang humawak sa kamay niya, at unti-unti niyang pinagsama-sama ang kanilang mga daliri. “Mabubuhay ako. At kung may masama mang mangyari—”

Tumalas ang hininga ni Aguinaldo, at sinikipan ni Mabini ang hawak niya sa kamay niya.

“Alam kong ililigtas mo ako.”

Paano naman siyang makakatanggi diyan?

“Ang galing galing mo talagang magsalita, Pole.” Natawa si Aguinaldo ng bahagya, at iniling niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Ano nanaman ang ginagawa mo sa akin?”

“Napansin mo.” Sagot lang ni Mabini, at nawala ang lambot sa mga salita niya.

“Oo naman. Hindi ako ganyang katanga. Hindi ko aakalaing ganyan ka kagaling umarte. Kaunti na lang, puwede ka na sanang sumama sa teatro.”

“Ngunit kulang pa ang aking nagawa.” Wika ni Mabini, at inalis na niya ang kaniyang kamay mula sa kamay ni Aguinaldo. “Aalis pa rin ako ngayong gabi.”

“At ipapasama ko pa rin sa iyo sina Kapitan Janolino at ang kaniyang mga tauhan.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo, at tango lang ang nasagot ni Mabini.

“Naiintindihan ko.”

May katok sa pinto, at sumilip sa loob si Noel.

“Mga ginoo, handa na po ang hapunan.”

“Maraming salamat.” Tumayo si Aguinaldo sa kaniyang upuan. “Magandang gabi, Mabini.”

“Magandang gabi, Senyor Presidente.”

Hindi sila sabay ngayon pumunta sa hapag-kainan, ulit. Kung napansin man ni Noel o ni Andong, wala silang sinabi.

Pagkatapos ng hapunan, pinatawag ni Aguinaldo ang Kapitan, at ang kaniyang huling dalawang kawal. Kahit sinabi niya sa sarili niyang hindi na gagawin, pinanuod niyang umalis sila, dala si Mabini sa kaniyang duyan, mula sa bintana ng kaniyang opisina.

Totoo ang lahat ng sinabi niya kay Mabini. Bawat salita, bawat hawak at kilos. Hindi siya nagkulang sa kaniyang pangalawang Pangulo ngayong gabi.

Nais niyang maniwala na lahat ng sinabi ni Mabini ay totoo—ngunit, kung may kasinungalinan kahit saan man sa mga sinasabi niya, ikamamatay ni Aguinaldo ang kahit alin man sa mga salitang maaaring kasinugnalingan.

Hindi niya lang alam—totoo nga lahat ng sinabi ni Mabini.

Pareho silang mabigat ang loob, pabigat ng pabigat habang palayo ng palayo sila sa isa’t isa.

* * *

 

“Aalis ka nanaman.”

“Gising ka pa, Joven?”

Tumalikod si Rusca, at nakita niya si Joven na nakaupo sa kaniyang kama.

“Talagang tatapusin mo itong lahat ngayong gabi?”

“Ipinangako ko sa iyo, diba? Tatapusin ko itong lahat sa lalong madaling panahon.”

“Hindi ka na papatay.”

“Hangga’t maaari.”

“Rusca—”

“Joven.” Nilapitan niya ang binata. “Magtiwala ka sa akin.”

“… Oo. May tiwala ako sa iyo, Rusca, ngunit—may bilin ako.”

Nabigla si Rusca, at napatawa siya ng bahagya. “Ikaw? May bilin?”

“Bumalik ka rito bago magbukang-liwayway.”

“Iyon lang?”

“Aasahan kita, Rusca. Alam kong hindi mo sisirain ang tiwala ko sa iyo.”

Ngumiti si Rusca, and tinango niya ang kaniyang ulo. “Kung iyon ang ninanais mo.”

Katahimikan ang sagot ni Joven, at umalis si Rusca.

* * *

“Senyor Mabini, ano ba talaga ang balak ninyo?” Tanong ni Kapitan Janolino habang mabanayad silang naglakad sa bakanteng kalsada.

“Anong ibig sabihin mo?” Sagot ng lumpo, at nagbuntung-hininga ang kapitan.

“Senyor, nag-away ba kayo ng Presidente?”

“Hindi naman.” Lumingon si Mabini sa Palasyo, ngayo’y malayo na, at alam niyang malapit na sila sa dako ng dugo na sinabi nila Noel. “Walang kailangan alalahanin sa pagtrabaho namin.”

“Hindi sa ganun, Senyor. Parang ang bigat ng pasan ng Senyor Presidente. Hindi tungkol sa bayan, ngunit—”

“Sandali lang,” Wika ni Mabini. “Maaari bang lapitan natin yung ilog na iyon?”

“Alin po?” tanong ng isang sundalo, at tinuro ni Mabini ang isang puno ng mangga sa gilid ng maliit na burol na malapit sa ilog na tinatawid ng tulay na pahilaga. Nagbago sila ng direksyon pantungo sa puno, at biglang may nakita si Mabini na anino malapit sa puno.

“Kapitan Janolino—” iyon lang ang nasabi niya, at pumutok bigla ang tunog ng baril. Nayanig ang mundo ni Mabini, at sa harap niya nakita niyang bumagsak ang sundalong nagbubuhat sa kaniya. Nalaglag agad siya sa lapag, ang sakit ng kaniyang likod parang saksak ng kutsilyo.

“Senyor Mabini! Dito!” naramdaman niya ang hila ng Kapitan sa braso niya, at tumango siyang madalian habang binuhat siya ng Kapitan. Lumingon si Mabini at nakita niya ang isa pang sundalong nalaglag, patay sa tama sa sentido. “ _Putang_ ina!”

Hinabol sila ng mga tama ng bala, ngunit nakatago si Janolino sa likod ng isang puno ng balete. Binaba niya si Mabini ng dahan-dahan, at sumilip sa likod nila.  

“Sino ba ‘yan, punyeta?” mura ng Kapitan, at maingat ding sumilip si Mabini upang makita na walang sumunod sa kanila.

“Maaaring yung salarin sa mga pagpatay ng kawal mo.” Sagot ni Mabini. “Kapitan, patawarin nawa niyo ako—”

“Senyor, hindi mo kasalanan ito.” Nilagyan muli ni Janolino ng bala ang kaniyang baril. “Hindi natin alam na darating itong gagong ito, at—” nginitian siya ni Janolino, “Kung sinisi kita, Senyor, hinding-hindi ako papatawaran ng Senyor Presidente.”

“A-ano—”

Sumagot si Janolino ng mga putok, at tumigil ang pagbabaril mula sa kabila.

“Mukhang napuruhan na rin sa wakas ang gago.” Ngiti ni Janolino, “Senyor Mabini—”

Biglang tumunog ang putok ng baril, at napatigil si Janolino. Nagtinginan sila ni Mabini, naglaki ang mga mata niya, at unti-unting bumagsak ang Kapitan kay Mabini. Nadungisan ang puting damit niya ng dugo, at halos tumigil ang puso niya sa pagkabigla.

“Kapitan… Janolino…?”

May tama ng bala sa sentido ng Kapitan.

Ubos na ang brigada ng Kawit.

Narinig ni Mabini ang paglapit ng salarin sa tunog ng paa niya sa damo. Hindi nawala ang kaba niya sa dibdib niya, ngunit hinanda niya ang sarili niya.

Tumigil ang mga hakbang, at nagsalita si Mabini.

“Masaya ka na?” tanong niya, at narinig ni Mabini ang tunog ng baril. “O hindi pa napapawi ang uhaw mo para sa dugo ng kababayan mo?”

“Hindi naman sa ganun.” Sagot ng boses na hindi niya kilala, ngunit may hinala siya kung sino iyon. “Mayroon lang mga taong kailangang magbayad.”

“At kasama ba ako doon sa mga magbabayad?”

Walang sumagot, ngunit narinig ni Mabini ang lakad niya, hanggang sa may anino sa harap niya. May kumuha sa bangkay ng Kapitan mula sa kaniya, at nakita niyang binato ito patungong ilog. May humarap sa kaniyang lalaki, duguan at mukhang pagod na pagod, at naalala ni Mabini kung saan niya ito nakita.

“Ikaw…”

“Dating Kapitan Eduardo Rusca. Miyembro ng batalyon ni Heneral Antonio Luna.”

“Sabi na nga ba.” Sagot ni Mabini, “Naghihiganti ka para sa iyong heneral?”

“Hindi lang siya heneral ko, Senyor.” Sagot ni Rusca, at lumuhod siya sa harap ni Mabini. “Hindi po ba kita tinamaan?”

“Bakit? Hindi ka ba naghihiganti sa lahat ng may pananagutan sa pagkamatay ni Heneral Luna?”

“Opo.” Simpleng sagot ni Rusca, at nang makita niyang walang mga sugat ang lumpo, ay nilapitan niya ng bahagya. “Bubuhatin po kita.” Babala niya, at bago pa makaalma si Mabini, binuhat siya ni Rusca. Dinala siya sa puno ng mangga, lagpas sa mga bangkay ng dalawa pang sundalong kasama.

“Hindi mo ba ako papatayin rin?”

“Hindi po.” Sagot ni Rusca. Sabay sa pagbuntung-hininga, umupo si Rusca sa tabi ni Mabini, at pareho nilang hindi pinansin ang dumi sa damit ni Mabini. “Alam kong wala kang kasalanan sa pagpatay kina Heneral.”

“Hindi lang ba siya?”

“Opo. Si Koronel Francisco Roman, Koronel Manuel Bernal at si Kapitan Jose Bernal pa po.” Wika ni Rusca. “Ngunit ngayong gabi, sa totoo lang, nagpapasalamat akong andito po kayo.”

“Bakit?”

“Manghihingi po ako sana ng payo.” Lumingon si Mabini para tignan si Rusca, at niyakap ng nakababata ang kaniyang mga binti. “Kasi po, Senyor, nawala na po ang nagtuturo sa akin kung ano ang tama at mali. Hindi ko na po alam kung anong dapat kong gagawin.”

“Ano ba ang gusto mong gawin?”

“Hindi ko nga po alam eh.” Sagot ni Rusca. “Galit na galit po ako. Nanggagalaiti sa poot. Parang gusto kong ubusin silang lahat po.”

“Sabi nga nila na ang pagsunog ng puso ay nagkukubli ng mga mata.” Wika ni Mabini. “Ang usok ng apoy ng puso ang nakakatakip sa kaliwanagan ng isip mo. Kahit anong galit mo ay hindi makakabalik ang Heneral at mga kaibigan mo.”

“Ano po ba dapat kong gawin?”

“Tanggapin mo ang katotohanan.” Sagot ni Mabini. “Sa tingin mo ba, tama ang ginagawa mo? Pumapatay ng katulad mismo ng mga pumatay sa Heneral? Hindi ba ay nagiging katulad ka na rin nila?”

Hindi sumagot si Rusca at hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya sa kaniyang binti.

“Kapitan Rusca—”

“Rusca na lang po.”

“… Rusca. Dapat parangalan mo ang mga alaala ng Heneral. Hindi niya siguro ninais na maging mamamatay-tao ka, lalo na ng sariling kababayan.”

“Ngunit, Senyor—”

“Hindi alintana ang mga kasalanan nila sa bayan. Sila na ang madadala ng kanilang mga krus, at huhusgahan sila ng tadhana sa tamang panahon.” Tuloy ni Mabini. “Ang pagtalikod sa bayan hindi nababayaran ng agaran.”

Naalala niya si Aguinaldo, at kumirot ang kaniyang dibdib.

“Balang araw, babalik at babalik ang pagtaksil mo sa bayan. Kay galing maningil ang kapalaran.”  

“Anong mangyayari sa mga katulad ko?” ang boses ni Rusca ay mahina, at naririnig ni Mabini ang lantad na takot sa tono niya. Parang bata niyang sinabi sa tela ng kaniyang pantalon, at lalong humigpit ang yakap niya sa kaniyang mga tuhod. “Isa ba akong traydor din? Traydor sa inang bayan sa pagpatay ng kababayan? O mas masahol pa?”

“Sa totoo lang, Rusca,” napatigil siya, at nagbuntung-hininga. “Hindi ko alam.”

Narinig niya ang sinok ng iyak ni Rusca, at hinayaan niyang patungan ni Rusca ang kaniyang gilid sa gilid ni Mabini.

“Ngunit ang masasabi ko lang, Rusca, ay kailangan mo na itong tigilan. Lahat ng pagpatay na ganito—walang mararating. Wala kang maitutulong sa bayan, at lalong wala ka nang magagawa para sa Heneral.” Sabi niya, “At hindi ba ay may isa ka pang kailang alagan? Anong mangyayari sa kaniya kung mawala ka sa piling niya ng dahil sa ganitong bagay na puno ng kawalan?”

Naalala ni Rusca si Joven, at lalo siyang umiyak.

“Senyor, parang nabigo ko na nga po siya.” Sagot niyang sira-sira ang boses. “Pinagkakatiwalaaan niya ako—a-at, kitang-kita ko po na kahit anong mangyayari, mamahalin niya akong tunay, ngunit anong klaseng tao ako para tanggapin ko ang taong sing-dalisay na katulad niya?”

“Hangga’t nagtitiwala siya sa iyo, karapat-dapat ka kaniya.”

Hindi niya alam kung tama talaga ang sinasabi niya. Ganun din ba sila ni Aguinaldo, o kailangan niya nang sumuko?

“Sana nga po.”

“… Malapit nang mag-hatinggabi. Wala ka bang mauuwian, o may naghihintay sa iyo?”

“Siya rin po. Inaasahan niya akong makabalik bago lumitaw ang araw.” Tumayo si Rusca, at tinignan niya si Mabini. “Maraming salamat sa mga payo niyo.”

“Kay liit ng naitulong ko sa iyo.”

“Hindi rin po.” Iniling niya ang ulo niya, at sa wakas, ay ngumiti ang nakababata. “Pinaalala niyo sa akin ang ano pa ang mahalaga sa aking buhay. Kahit doon na lang ako magsimula muli ng aking buhay.”

“Mabuti naman.”

“Ikaw po, kailangan niyo po ba ng tulong makabalik?”

“Hindi na—mahuli ka pa.”

Napatigil si Rusca. “… Hindi niyo po ako ipahuhuli?”

“Tandaan mo, Rusca. Una sa lahat, ang pinakamahalaga sa akin ay ang batas. Walang nakalamang sa batas.” Sagot ni Mabini. “Ngunit—sa dami ng pagkakamali ko sa mga nagdaang mga buwan na ito, sa palagay ko kakayanin ko pa ang isa pang pagkakamali.”

“Senyor Mabini…”

“Hindi ko nakita ang mukha ang salarin. Tumakbo siya pa-hilaga, at iniwanan ako dahil nasugatan siya, diba?”

“… Opo.” Napuno ng luha mata ni Rusca, at tumango siya. “Maraming salamat.”

“Dali, takbo.” Sagot niya. “Bago baguhin ko isip ko.”

Hindi na niya kailangang ulitin ang sinabi niya. Nagmadaling umalis si Rusca.

Nagbuntung-hininga si Mabini, at sumandal ng kumportable sa puno. Mukhang matagal-tagal ang paghihintay niya. Malas, malamig pa naman kapag gabi.

* * *

“Joven…?”

Binuksan ni Rusca ang pinto ng walang tunog, at nakita niya ang binatang tulog sa kaniyang kama, sa kaniyang kamay isang libro at halos malapit nang malapirot ang kaniyang salamin sa mukha niya.

Napatawa ng mahina si Rusca, at pumasok siyang matahimik. Pumunta siya sa silya sa tabi ng kama ng binata, at naupo.

“Tapos na, Joven. Pasenya nang tumagal ng ganito.” Bulong niya, at hinaplos niya ang magulong buhok ng binata. “Hindi ko natanto kung gaano kalaki ang pag-aalala mo sa akin, pero ngayon… babawi ako sa iyo.”

Tinanggal niya ang salamin niya, ngunit sa galaw niya ay nagising ang binata.

“… Rusca?”

“Nakabalik ako, diba?”

Tinignan siya ni Joven na nakasingkit, hirap makakita ngunit nang makita niyang walang bakas ng dugo si Rusca, ay ngumiti siya.

“Oo nga.”

“Tapos na, Joven. Hindi na ako papatay, sinusumpa ko sa iyo—”

Hindi niya natapos ang pangungusap niya, dahil bigla siyang niyakap ni Joven. “Joven?”

“Buti na lang.” Wika ng binata. “ _Buti na lang_.”

Napangiti si Rusca, at naalala niya ang mga duguan niyang damit na iniwan niya sa pugon ng dormitoryo, at niyakap niya rin si Joven.

“Hindi na ito mauulit.” Sagot niya.

* * *

“Ang tagal niya.”

Wala nang kasama si Aguinaldo sa kaniyang silid, ngunit wala siyang pakialam. Lumakad-lakad siya sa pag-aalala. Kakapatak lang ng hatinggabi, at wala pa rin ang anomang senyales na pabalik na si Mabini.

“Nasaan na siya?” wika niyang galit, “Hindi naman ganitong katagal dapat ang paglilibot. Napapagod rin ang sundalo.”

Napatahimik siya sa biglang pasok ng isip na baka tinambangan si Mabini. Naghilab ang kaniyang sikmura sa alala. Paano kung…

“Hindi. May kasama naman siyang mga sundalo.”

Ngunit sundalo nga mismo ang pinapatay. Sinong makakasabi na kakayanin nila ang mamamatay-taong nakalaya pa rin?

Huminga ng malalim si Aguinaldo. Hindi ngayon ang akmang panahon para mag-alalang ganito. Siguro naman na nasa ligtas na kalagayan si Mabini.

Lumipas ang isa pang oras, at hindi mapakali ang Pangulo. Kinuha niya ang kaniyang dyaket, at lumabas siya sa kaniyang silid. Dumiretso siya sa kabalyerisa, kung saan nabigla sa pagiging alerto ng mga bantay.

“S-Senyor Presidente?”

“Domeng, ang kabayo ko!”

Nagkumahog ang mga bantay na mahanda ang kabayo ni Aguinaldo, at sa pagkalabas ng kabayo ay sumakay agad si Aguinaldo, at agarang pinatakbo niya ito palabas ng Palasyo.

Hindi na niya inalam kung may sumunod sa kaniya— _kailangan_ niyang mahanap si Mabini.

Tumagal ng kalahating oras pa bago niya narating ang tulay pa-hilaga. Alam niyang walang masyadong makikita rito, at ang alam niya hindi naman siguro dumaan dito si—

May nakita siyang mga nakahiga sa lupa malapit sa puno ng mangga, at agaran niyang nilapitan ito. Nabigla siya nang matanto niya ang dalawang bangkay—ang dalawang sundalo na pinasama niya kay Mabini. Sa pagitan ng dalawang bangkay ay ang duyan ni Mabini, at halos tumigil ang puso niya sa matinding dagok.

Wala si Mabini. Maaaring naligtas pa siya ni Janolino?

Bumaba siya sa kabayo niya at napansin niya ang isa pang nakahiga sa paanan ng burol na may puno ng mangga sa ibabaw. Nilapitan niya at—

“Punyeta.” Mura niya. Ang bangkay ni Janolino ang nakaharap niya.

Nasaan si Mabini?

“Pole!” sigaw niya, “Pole, nasaan ka?”

Walang sumasagot, at bumilis nang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa kaba.

“Pole!” Ulit niya. “Pole, utang na loob, sumagot ka!”

Wala siyang marinig, at nakakabingi ang natataranta niyang tibok ng puso.

“Putang ina, Apolinario! Sabi mo ililigtas kita diba? Andito na ako, tulungan mo naman ako!” Sinigaw niya sa puno ng mangga. “Alam mong wala ako kung wala ka—kailangang kailangan kita! Hinding-hindi ko matatanggap kung mawawala ka sa akin!”

Walang sumagot, at nagbuntung-hininga siya sa pagod.

Baka naman kinuha siya ng salarin, sabi ng iisip niya, ngunit ano ba ang kailangan niya kay Mabini?

Bigo, galit nang umakyat si Aguinaldo sa burol. “Nasaan ka na, Pole…?”

Binagsak niya sarili niya sa malamig na lupa sa paanan ng puno, at tinignan niya ang ilog. Napatigil siya nang may maramdamang biglang nagpatong sa kaniyang braso. Lumayo siya, at nakita niya ang kaniyang pangalawang pangulo na halos walang malay, nanginginig at duguan.

“Pole!” nagmadali siyang tanggalin ang kaniyang suot upang balutin sa nanginginig na Mabini, at hindi nagdalawang-isip na yakapin siya nang mahigpit.

Bahagyang nagising si Mabini.

“… Miong?” wika niya ng mahina, at napawi ang lahat ng takot at kaba ni Aguinaldo.

Buhay si Mabini.

“Pole.” Hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya, at unti-unting nababawasan ang nginig ng katawan ni Mabini. “Buti na lang.”

“Ang… lamig.”

“Patawarin mo ako, natagalan ako sa paghahanap sa iyo.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo. “Ibabalik kita sa Palasyo.”

Natawa nang mahina si Mabini, at pinatong niya ang kaniyang ulo sa balikat ni Aguinaldo. Napangiti doon ang Presidente, at tumayo siyang buhat-buhat niya si Mabini.

“Alam mo… narinig ko lahat.” Wika niya habang pabalik si Aguinaldo sa kabayo, at natawa siya sa pagkagulat ng Presidente. “At… nais ko ring sabihin, Emilio… hindi ako nagsinungaling sa iyo, noon pa man, hanggang ngayon.”

Parang lumutang ang buong mundo niya.

“Maraming salamat, Apolinario.”

Nakangiting antok si Mabini habang karga siya ni Aguinaldo pabalik sa Palasyo, at nakatulog na siya, bago pa man sila makapasok.

* * *

Nagising si Mabini sa katok, at dumilat siya. Nakita niya si Aguinaldo, nakaupo sa silid sa tabi ng kama niya na hawak ang kaniyang ulo, at nakatingin sa pader na malapit sa ulo niya. Napatawa siya ng bahagya, at napatingin sa kaniya ang Pangulo.

“Nauntog ka?” tanong niya, at ngumiti ng hiyang-hiya si Aguinaldo.

“Inantok lang ako.” Sagot niya.

“At dahil doon, nauntog ka.” Ngiti ni Mabini, at doon lumambot ang pagtingin sa kaniya ni Aguinaldo. Tinangka niyang maupo, ngunit pinigilan siya, at sa halip na si Mabini ang gumalaw, si Aguinaldo ang naghawak sa kaniya. Nag-akyat siya ng unan sa likod ni Mabini at tinulungan niya itong sumandal. “Miong, hindi ako gawa sa porselana.”

“Hayaan mo muna akong mag-alala.” Sagot niya. “Akala ko namatay ka kagabi. Alam mo ba kung gaano ako katakot?”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Mabini.

“Ano ang nangyari kagabi?”

“Tinambangan kami ng salarin, at nagawa pang maitago ako ni Kapitan Janolino bago siya pinaslang.” Sagot niya. “Tumakas siya patungong hilaga, ngunit hindi ko na nakita ang mukha niya.”

“Ipapahanap ko siya sa mga kawal.”

Ngayon lang napansin ni Mabini na hindi siya nasa kuwarto niya.

“… Miong, kuwarto mo ba ito?”

“Ah,” Namula bigla si Aguinaldo, at parang uminit rin ang mga pisngi ni Mabini. “Eh, kasi… ito ang pinakamalapit na kuwarto, at… sobra-sobra ang pag-nginig mo…”

Naubo ang Presidente, at napangiti si Mabini.

“Maraming salamat, Emilio.” Wika niya. “Naniwala talaga akong ililigtas mo ako.”

Sinuklian siya ng matamis na ngiti, at sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon sa matagal na panahon, ay gumaan naman ang loob ni Mabini.

Kinagabihan, alam niyang kailangan na niyang umpisahan ang kaniyang liham ng pagbibitiw, at uulit nanaman ang sakit nila sa isa’t isa.

Hinawakan siya ni Aguinaldo sa kamay niya, at ngayon, hindi siya kumibo, at lalo pang lumaki ang ngiti niya.

Ngayong araw man lang, isip niya, ang papakinggan niya ang kaniyang puso—bago ang pagdating ng panahong kailangan niya ulit pakinggan ang kaniyang utak.

Sumagot siya ng paghigpit ng hawak, at wala nang kailangang sabihin pa.

 


End file.
